


Our Paris

by Socket



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: She chooses to stay.





	Our Paris

In 3,000 years she's never met a trap she couldn't escape, a cage that could contain her.

The vault is different. She chooses to stay.

Gallivanting the universe is joyous but sometimes, every now and then, it's lonely. He's the only one who understands; he feels it too that's why he's always surrounded by his pets. Trying to fill in the gaps, the moments of desolation.

The difference between them; the core difference is she embraces her weaknesses while he runs from them. He was always running away but she fought. That's why she's allowed herself to be locked in this room. She wants to face her past, find out if she's capable of change, if she wants to change... maybe she's just tired of being perceived as the villain. Maybe she wants him to see she has shades of goodness, to admit he has shades of darkness. That they've always been similar. It's what drew them together as children, what keeps drawing them back together.

Her imprisonment has bought about a new dynamic, a new energy, between them.

He's always looked at her with fascination, admiration, envy and disappointment. It's a heady look. But now, now he circles her, his eyes burning, as if he wants something from her. Something he never dared ask for before... it sits in the air between him, he's on the cusp of voicing it... and then, as always, retreats.

For all his predictability, he's the least boring person she's ever known. The only real challenge and stimulation and they're both renegades.

Whatever else they call each other - they are friends.

Whatever else she calls this feeling towards him, they both know what it is...

He will never kill her. She will never fade.

They are stuck; bound. Together. Apart. They are the only ones to understand this complex, fucked-up storm of a relationship.

They need each other. They're the only two left. She just wishes he would admit it. That they're not so different. Wishes he could ask her... for once. To stand with him. To want it. Because she does.


End file.
